tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cavatina
Cavatina is a pegasus pony currently living in Dodge Junction with her older brother, Arpeggio. Though her special talent is singing, she works as a mail carrier to make extra money. Her personal tumblr is soaringsilvernotes. She can often be found complaining about how boring her home town is, and expresses her wishes to go to places like Cloudsdale, Manehatten, and Canterlot. Unfortunately, her brother has forbidden her from leaving Dodge Junction. That doesn't keep her from occasionally getting out and exploring, however. Appearance Cavatina is a young mare, just barely more than a filly (possibly 16 or so in human years). She has a pale pink coat, with a slightly darker mane. Both the coat and mane have slightly peachy tones to them. Her eyes are rose-colored, and take the same shape as Fluttershy's. Her figure could easily be described as petite, with lithe limbs. In theory, this would be good for a pegasus, but her wings are weak, and she can't fly very well either way. Or at all, really. Her cutie mark is a silver eighth note with a pegasus wing in place of its flag. She often wears her mane tied loosely to the side with a silver ribbon to match her cutie mark. She's known to have a few of these ribbons, but losing one can still upset her. Personality For the most part, Cavatina a friendly, excitable pegasus. Sadly, living in what happens to be, in her opinion, "The Armpit of Equestria" hasn't been any fun, and as a result, she's constantly bored. Despite her chipper personality, the lack of things to do has put a damper on her mood. Because of this, she can often be sarcastic, and complains a lot. She's always eager for something interesting to happen. Unfortunately for her, this means that she's sometimes a little reckless and doesn't understand the consequences of her actions until it's too late. While this sometimes leads to silly antics, it'll occasionally go horribly, horribly wrong. She spends most of her free time in her bedroom, studying music and singing to herself. She rarely sings in public, but sometimes she can be heard if she leaves her window open. She's been looking for a teacher for some time now, but she's lost hope of ever finding one in such a small town. Since her older brother doesn't allow her to leave town, finding one outside of Dodge Junction would be impossible. She's definitely a dreamer. Since she was young, she's wanted to go to Canterlot or Manehatten and attend fancy parties, and maybe meet a handsome stallion if she's lucky. She's always dreamed of being an elegant, well-dressed mare, hopefully with a career as a well-known opera singer. She's so afraid of being seen as an uncultured country pony that, whenever she meets other ponies from out of town, she disguises her accent. Early Life As a foal, Cavatina lived with her parents and brother in Cloudsdale. She doesn't remember much of this except for a few flashbacks, having been pretty young at the time. She still has a photograph of her family, but it means more to her brother than it does to her. Up until gaining her cutie mark, she never spoke, and it was assumed that she was mute. After that, however, nopony could get her to stop talking. The cause of her parents' disappearance is unknown to Cavatina, and it's something that Arpeggio refuses to speak about. She doesn't remember much of them except for the fact that they worked in the weather factory. After the disappearance of her parents, her brother, Arpeggio, quickly took her to Dodge Junction, and they've been there ever since. She tried to bond with other fillies and colts her age in her days at the Dodge Junction schoolhouse, but since she was too frail to play in their games, it never really worked out. Her only real friend was another filly named Sarsaparilla, and the two remain close friends to this day. Sarsaparilla always had a habit of getting Cavatina into trouble, but it was never anything serious. Cavatina's Cutie Mark Story Cavatina actually managed to get her cutie mark fairly early, which was kind of a disappointment when her classmates were still trying to find theirs. Still, she's proud of it, and the story that goes with it, even if it's just a small one. She was too young at the time for her to remember it now, but Arpeggio's told her about it countless times. Back in Cloudsdale, she was on a tour of the weather factory with her family, where her parents were employees. The entire time, she'd been completely amazed and in awe, but the moment that she came across the rainbow pools, she was completely overwhelmed with their sheer beauty. Upon looking into the pools, she was so overjoyed that she began to sing. As her voice soared up into the air, weather factory workers stopped in their tracks. Her song was full to bursting with awe and wonder, and in that moment, that was enough for her cutie mark to appear. A little winged music note, shimmering silver in color. Her brother once mentioned that this was what ended her mute streak. Recent Life As of now, Cavatina is just a mail carrier in Dodge Junction. She and her brother are the only two pegasi that she knows of in town, which is honestly pretty lame. She doesn't really have any friends besides Sarsaparilla, but she's on pretty good terms with most ponies, and has been known to do odd jobs over at Cherry Hill Ranch for extra bits. Unfortunately, she's not very strong, and isn't very good with farm labor. She spends most of her time wishing for something more interesting, and dreaming of far off places. She has a fixation on the idea of one day going to Canterlot (or any big city, really) and becoming a famous opera singer. For the time being, though, she's just a simple filly in a small town. Notes *Though she's a hopeless romantic and a sucker for really any stallion, she has this thing for chubby colts. Still, she's not against the tough and chiseled type. *She has a love for silver ribbons. There's almost always one tied into her mane somewhere. Category:Role-play Category:Pegasus Category:Pegasi Category:Filly Category:Music